


A Moment Alone In The Shade

by Lesbianravens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton's mother, Death, F/M, How to tag????, M/M, fuck it it's really early, ghost - Freeform, sort of, weehawken duel, whoever the fuck that was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianravens/pseuds/Lesbianravens
Summary: One, two, thee, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, number TEN PACESFIRE"Good morning, Alexander."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Let's start off this year with a BANG.

“Good morning, Alexander.”

  
That's what he hears first.

  
The first thing he sees is the bullet. It's racing towards him at...a snail’s pace. He can just barely see it move closer to him, burning, twisting in the frozen air. The sun was just peaking over the city of New York, the rays of the sun glinting off his glasses, reflecting off the dew on the grass. It was so quiet.

  
Which is why he was so startled when someone very familiar greeted him with a ‘good morning’. How did they expect him to respond? He spun in place, frowning at the newcomer, squinting because...it couldn't be…

  
“My dear Hamilton, look at the sunrise. I believe this will be your last one.”

  
He must be going mad. Delirious. John Laurens was standing in front of him, a few feet away. His John Laurens. Smiling, wearing his military uniform, not a blemish on his skin. No sight of the wound that had been his eventual demise many, many years ago. Alexander almost cried out in shock, happiness, sadness. He couldn't determine which. His Laurens was standing in front of him, nearly blinding light in the background, surrounding him.

  
Alexander took a shaky step forward. “My d-dear Laurens…”

  
John stopped him with a hand, still smiling his crooked smile. “Shh...your words will be of use to you soon, but there are others here who wish to see you.”

  
Others?

  
A fair skinned women stepped from the bright light. A young man with curly hair that fell to his shoulders was with her. They were holding hands. They looked so happy. They were smiling at him. They were–

  
“Philip–! Mother!”

  
Both of them smiled widely at the exclamation, looking at him.

  
“I've missed you for so long, my Alexander...there aren't words to express how proud you've made me, growing up to be the man you are. I've been watching over you...you have such a lovely life now.”

  
“Hey dad. I blew ‘em all away, didn't I? You're going to too. You already have. This is the last page of your story, say somethin’ they'll remember.”

  
Alexander took another shaky step forward. “My son...my beautiful son…” he whispered. They were still so far away… “Mother…” he just couldn't quite reach them… “I…” the bright light shone about them, and they looked like heavenly beings sent from above.

  
“That is a magnificent sunrise. What are you hesitating for, Alexander?”

  
The aforementioned froze, while trying to reach for his mother, son, and lover.

  
“Sir?”

  
“At ease.”

  
“Sir!”

  
George Washington stepped out from the light. “Alexander. A fine young man you've turned into.” He said, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at Alexander. He was smiling. “I'm proud of you. I'm proud of your accomplishments.”

  
Alexander unfroze, speaking the most since he began this seemingly deluded fever dream. “There's still so much to be done! It cannot end now, it cannot end now—!”

  
“Alexander.”

  
They all spoke in unison, looking at him. All of them were smiling warmly at him. He felt like he should've been frightened of them, cowering in fear, but he felt warmth bloom inside his chest. Happiness. Love. Rest. A feeling of finality.

  
“Is this the end of the story?” Alexander asked quietly. His voice conveyed no more courage than he felt at the moment.

  
Washington sighed softly, looking content. “It is only the end if you believe the story is about you.”

  
Alexander turned to look back at the scene that had been happening this whole time. Burr had fired. There was no way around it. He himself had his pistol raised nearly half of the way.

  
“Alexander.”

  
One single voice. One last thought. He turned back round again, for the light, for his closest friends and family, only to find that nearly all had vanished. One man stood before him. With a gentle smile, he cupped Alexander’s face in warm, soft hands.

  
“I will always be here. Watching over you. You will never be alone.” He smiled, leaning forward to gently press his lips to the other’s, smiling against his skin. Soft. Tears dripped down his cheeks, landing and mingling with the dew on the grass.

  
They separated. They stared.

  
“I…”

  
“We may not live to see our glory.”

  
The man in the uniform stepped away, looking up at the sky

  
“John, please–!”

  
“But we have gladly joined the fight.”

  
Alexander’s breath was shaky, he was trembling, barely able to keep his finger on the trigger of the pistol.

  
“And when our children tell our story…”

  
The bright light was back, in full force, blinding. Alexander threw his arm over his face to shield his eyes. He was sobbing quietly.

  
“They'll tell the story...of our lives…”

  
The bright light dimmed, and when Alexander lowered his arm, he saw only the field. It was quiet, white noise rushing past his ear.

  
“Look at the sunrise, Alexander. It's beautiful.”

  
He turned. An image of Eliza flashed before his eyes. His breathing had calmed, and he was steady. The picture of his wife made him smile. He looked at the scene in front of him. Burr, aiming straight at his opponent. Aaron Burr. His first friend, turned to his enemy. Would he even be here if not for the man? Their lives were so intertwined...it was difficult to call themselves enemies. They weren't.

  
The bullet, halfway to its target. It spun, slowly in place. He had been shot before. Would this be any different?

  
The sun, slowly rising over New York City. Reds, yellows, and pinks painted the sky, fading into a light blue overhead, before fading into a midnight blue behind him. They were right. It was quite beautiful.

  
“My love, take your time.”

  
Alexander looked down at his gun.

  
“I'll see you on the other side.”

  
It was quiet. But it wasn't an empty silence. It was comforting to have a small bit of peace. To rest before the final stretch.

  
He raised his gun past halfway up. A chorus of voices joined him as he raised his gun to the ever-changing colors of the sky.

  
“Raise a glass to freedom…”

 

 

 

  
_He aims his pistol at the sky—_

  
“ ** _WAIT!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like George Washington for some reason, that's why I gave him more dialogue. I'm not good at writing and I wrote this in like...half an hour don't judge me I needed to get this off my chest.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @the-frenchiest-fries


End file.
